A ray of sunshine in the middle of the darkness
by Senchi Codo
Summary: Fred wanted to smack his head against a wall. He didn't mean to say it outright like that. He had prepared a speech, but what was it again?    "I want you to promise me if, no, when we win this war that you'll agree to marry me." FW/femharry


**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Harry Potter**

**Hope you enjoy this small one shot.**

* * *

><p>It was 2 hours after <em>Potterwatch<em> episode when his father received Bill's patronus to move to their safehouse immediately because the Death eaters discovered that Ron was with Miranda and Hermione. At once, they got whatever they needed and apparrated to Muriel's place which was under the Fidelius Charm with their father as secret keeper. It was really lucky that Ginny was home for Easter Break for Fred didn't want to think what would've happened to her had she been at Hogwarts.

Once they settled down and their father informed Bill that they're safe & out of the Burrow, Fred found the time to worry. How the hell did they knew that Ron was with Miranda? Did they capture them? Was She okay? So many questions, yet he knew if he saw Miranda for just a moment, he wouldn't ask them, just feel the relief of seeing her exquisite face, of being able to hold her, touch her and kiss her again.

….

Suddenly another patronus came from Bill telling him that Miranda, Ron and Hermione were at his house. Fred relayed the message to George, told him that he was going to Bill's right then and left him to see the one girl that plagued his thoughts and his dreams all the time.

Fred needed to see his Mira. He missed her like crazy. Nine months crawled upon him without any news about her whereabouts and he couldn't take it anymore.

He apparrated to Shell Cottage immediately. What he saw inside scared and surprised him. Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood were there. Ron was hovering over Hermione who looked like she was just being tortured, but he couldn't see Miranda. Ron briefed him on what happened. He said that they broke the Taboo, got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Then Dobby came to help them escape dying in the process at the hands of Bellatrix. Ron then took Fred and showed him that Mira was in the backyard.

…..

Fred found Miranda sitting next to Dobby's grave lost in thoughts. Fred just sat there beside the girl he loved. Now that he drank in the sight of her, he didn't remember those agonizing long months without her. He found her much more beautiful than before even with her unbrushed hair, the blood and the dirt on her hands and clothes. She was a vision he would never tire of and right then he knew he when to do what on his mind.

After almost an hour in silence, he put his on her shoulder and said, "Miranda. Mira, love. Come on, let's get you inside. You need to wash."

Miranda turned and buried her face in his chest, while her whole body shook with sobs. He hugged her tightly and comforted her saying that they'd get through this, that nobody blamed her, that it was okay to make mistakes and that she was doing all she could do. He told that he loved her still and that he would always love her no matter what happened. Fred continued to hold her until her sobs subsided and she began to calm down regaining her breath.

She dried her tears and when she looked up, her eyes held a gleam full of determination, hope and some conflict. Miranda answered Fred's unspoken question, "I need to make a decision." He just pulled her up with him wrapping an arm around her waist and led her inside without any more questions.

….

Fred waited for about half an hour, after Mira took Ron and Hermione to speak with the goblin and Ollivander, mounting his courage. He asked Bill to talk with him in a secluded corner in the house. "Bill, I need your honest opinion. I'm going to propose to Miranda tomorrow." Fred rushed.

Bill stared at him for a second, then clapped his brother's shoulder grinning, "That's brilliant, Fred. I'm really happy for you. Both of you deserve to be happy together."

A little while later, he slid in the bed beside her, both of them sleeping somewhat peacefully for the first time in nine months.

….

"Marry me", Fred said without thinking. He and Miranda were sitting in the backyard with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his. They spent the whole day together, sometimes talking, sometimes just enjoying each other's company. They were only separated for the time Mira went to speak with Griphok.

Miranda thought, 'Are my ears functioning well? Because I could've sworn that Fred just proposed.' So all she could utter was one single word," WHAT?"

Fred wanted to smack his head against a wall. He didn't mean to say it outright like that. He had prepared a speech, but what was it again?

"I want you to promise me if, no, when we win this war that you'll agree to marry me."

"OF course, you fool. You know I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

"YES. YES. I love you." Fred pumped his hand in the air then, bent down to give his new fiancée a very passionate kiss.

Few hours later, after they celebrated and received congratulations, another piece of good news came in the form of Remus who informed them that his and Tonks' son was born. When Remus saw Miranda, he hugged her and told her that she was to be the proud godmother of one Teddy Remus Lupin.

All in all it was the best night during a very vicious war from a marriage proposal to the birth of a newborn. It was like a ray of sunshine in the middle of darkness that brought hope to the hearts of those who were suffering.

* * *

><p>I'm obligated to say that my little sistrer helped a lot in the proposal scene, so my thanks to her.<p>

**Please Review**


End file.
